


why did you do that?

by minervadobbs



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AU Drabble, F/M, In this house, but we still stan garvez, despite knowing better, we ignore canon and we protect phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervadobbs/pseuds/minervadobbs
Summary: phil unaware he's ratted on his friend. garcia is angry. luke has some explaining to do.





	why did you do that?

it’s ten in the morning on a beautiful day and luke alvez sits blissfully unaware – and on desk duty for the sixth week – of the storm that’s brewing inside the woman who holds his technological future in her perfect hands. high heels tapping the cold metal of the elevator, arms are crossed below her chest, a scowl plastered on her face, penelope garcia steps off the elevators and stalks towards the bullpen. 

jj sees her first and raises her eyebrows before stepping out of her way. reid is next and he doesn’t even make eye contact once he sees her posture. tara is about to say something when matt gently touches her shoulder and shakes his head and when she arrives at luke’s desk it takes all of her composure not to slam a fist down on it to get his attention. an aggressive action she doesn’t think she’s ever taken in her life but something only luke alvez could make her do. instead, she takes a deep breath just as she takes her last step, balls her fists at her sides. “ luke? “ she asks, a sickly sweet tone to her voice she’s never had to use on one of her teammates before. “ can i see you in my office? “ she stomps off before he can answer and he doesn’t need to know by the looks on his teammates faces that he’s in trouble. for what, though, he only has a – faint idea.

the second he sets foot in her office, the scowl is still securely on her face and he only steps in and closes the door once he’s sure she doesn’t have some sort of weapon in her hands. “ what’s up, garcia? “ he asks, hope in his chest that this won’t be nearly as bad as he’s imagining – which dissipates when her eyes narrow on him.

“ you lied to me.” she almost spits out and it’s like a punch to the gut. after everything with phil getting kidnapped and in bad shape when luke finally reached him to lisa leaving, he’s more raw than he’d like to admit. garcia looking at him with hatred and anger in her eyes is almost more than he can handle, worse that he knows exactly what she’s talking about. how right she is. even before he’d been stuck on desk duty and sharing her lair to help the team for the last couple of months, he hadn’t wanted to admit that there was more than protection for either garcia or phil on his mind when he’d lied to both of them. “ you lied, which is so far beyond the realm of things that are ok for two people who are on a team, let alone in a friendship, to do. which i was starting to think we were getting really close to and you know, maybe i was right not to trust you in the beginning because it’s been months since all of that happened. he can’tHANDLE me? you don’t know if i’m looking ? phil told me that he’s asked about me, multiple times and i know that i’ve asked about him so what is it? am i not good enough for your friend? not attractive enough? not manageable enough for someone you care about? would i be good enough if i looked like tara or jj or lisa? am i too eccentric or weird for you? because i’m not trying to be anything for you, luke, and if i’m being honest any goodwill that you’ve accrued over the last two years is gone. it’s done and it doesn’t have anything to do with phil. it’s trust luke. it’s the most important thing to me. it’s the only thing. “ her eyes betray the hurt she’d been so determined not to show him as she moves past him and opens the door. she steps aside, silently telling him to leave, angry tears she can only will not to fall forming in her eyes.

“ garcia – “ he says softly, rooted to the spot, and it’s all she can do not to look at him. she hates her heart in that second, the part of her that will always tell her to give the people she’s come to care about a second ( third, fourth, fifth ) chance.

“ i have never been made to feel – like you made me feel. i’ve never let anyone make me feel that bad about myself. “ 

“ i can’t tell you how sorry i am. “

“ i just need to know why, luke. that’s it. is it because you and lisa broke up? you were worried i’d steal your best friends time? i know you need him too. i’m the same way with jj! were you worried that i wouldn’t be good for him? because i’d never hurt him, luke. he’s been through enough. so – so just tell me. i can’t handle it. “

“ no. “ the word comes out more harsh than he’d intended and he finally is able to pick his feet up and stalk out of the small computer room. she grabs his wrist loosely, barely tugging him back.

“ i don’t want to hate you, luke, i don’t want to go back to how it was before. i hated being the ice queen… but i can’t be around someone who makes me feel like i’m not worthy when i know that i am. “

“ i wasn’t trying to make you feel – “ fingers clench and unclench under her touch, jaw clenched and he can’t find it in himself to look at her. “ unworthy. you’re worthy. you’re beautiful and smart. there was no part of me that didn’t think you were worthy of any and all love. just not from anyone else. “ she let’s go of his wrist as if she’s been burned, and his hand falls back down to his side. she’s quiet for a minute before she can look back up at him, a soft blush creeping up her cheeks.

“ phil said something, when he told me what you said. that you felt – something other than – you said. he couldn’t handle me. “ she starts slowly, teeth worrying her bottom lip as she stares at him, big brown eyes boring into the back of his head, willing him to take a step back into her office with her. he does, as if she’d said the words out loud. she brings her hand to rest on his cheek, and his eyes finally find hers again. “ who could handle me, luke? “ she asks softly, almost afraid of her next question and the answer despite the hint of a daring smirk on her brightly colored lips. “ you? “ 

“ god, yes. “ he growls, milliseconds before his lips coming down on hers, boldly breaking the barrier he’s spent so long maintaining. it’s an explosion of passion and she doesn’t hesitate, he loves that she doesn’t hesitate, to wrap her arms around his shoulders, kissing him back with fervor. his hands find their way to her hips, nudging her softly backwards until her back is against the door and his fingers dig into her hips as she moans against his lips. she feels so much better than he ever could’ve imagined, better than he has ever imagined her pressed up against him. she pulls him closer and her tongue darts past his lips and it’s his turn to moan – which is promptly interrupted by a knock on the door they’re pressed up against. immediately her hands are on his chest and pushing him away, as she runs as quietly as she can in heels to her chair and sits down. eyes wide, she fixes her hair before she motions for him to open the door. her pink lips are swollen and he pulls down his shirt before he rolls his eyes, as if anyone with half a brain wouldn’t notice. she takes a deep breath as he opens the door and rossi steps inside as soon as he he does.

“ i’ve been unanimously volunteered to be the one to come in here and make sure you guys haven’t killed each other. or at least, the kitten hasn’t clawed your eyes out luke. “ there’s a smirk on his face that turns to mild shock as he turns from penelope to luke and – back. “ but it looks like the claws are put away. we have a case, kids. emily needs both of you in the conference room… when you’re ready. “ he winks at garcia before he steps back into the hallway, and her blush has made it’s way from her forehead to her chest in the two seconds it takes him to leave. luke closes the door and her head drops into her hands at her desk. 

“ we’re gonna talk about this. “ she says, voice muffled by her hands. “ preferably not here. that can never happen again. “ he almost laughs, his hand finding it’s way over his mouth before any sound can come out and she looks up at him with faux anger in her eyes and a small smile on her lips that threatens to spread across her entire face. “ do no laugh right now, luke alvez. that was not funny. david rossi has caught me in more compromising positions than anyone i’ve ever known, more than my dad did when i was a bad kid teenager, and it’s more embarrassing this time because he KNOWS that i’ve had feelings for you so no laughing ! “ 

“ you have feelings for me? “ luke asks, laughter completely gone from his voice, replaced by a mixture of hope and realization. 

“ if you don’t know the answer to that by now, we were doing it wrong. “ she says simply, though she can’t help but smiling widely as she walks past him and out of her office. “ newbie. “


End file.
